The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved suspension system which is primarily designed for use with operable walls and partitions. The suspension system set forth in this specification is, however, capable of being utilized for other different, diverse purposes.
In the past quite a number of different suspension systems have been constructed and used for the purpose of supporting movable, operable walls or partitions and other diverse items. It is not considered that an understanding of this invention requires a detailed understanding of all such prior systems. They have been constructed so as to utilize rails or tracks mounted in an overhead, horizontal location so as to support a movable member or trolley.
Some such prior systems have been constructed so as to utilize a downwardly extending rail or track and a trolley or carriage engaging the exterior surfaces of such a rail so as to be movable along the length of such a rail. Where such rails join together it has been conventional to utilize rail junctions and switches which are roughly analogous to those which are employed in connection with railroad tracks.
As the art with respect to suspension systems of the type to which this invention pertains has advanced various systems have been developed utilizing essentially enclosed tracks or channels provided with bottom slots and utilizing a trolley or carriage located within the interior of such a track or channel and connected to an operable wall or other object by a member or rod extending downwardly through the slots. Such systems employing an enclosed carriage are considered desirable from an aesthetic standpoint. Also they are considered desirable inasmuch as they can be constructed so as to avoid the use of switching type mechanisms at junctions between the tracks employed.
Such suspension systems employing essentially enclosed tracks are only desirable when they utilize trolleys which can easily be moved across junctions between intersecting or branched tracks. As a result of this a number of different trolleys or carriages have been developed for use with essentially enclosed type track systems and frequently specialized tracks have also been developed and used with certain of such carriages.
On occasion such prior specialized trolleys or carriages for use with enclosed track suspension systems have utilized a large number of different spherical bearings mounted on a plate which is sufficiently large so as to bridge the gap between the slots on intersecting tracks. On occasion such systems have been constructed so as to utilize trolleys having several support elements at times engaging spaced flanges within such tracks during movement across the junctions between individual tracks. While such expedients are considered to be desirable and effective it is considered that there is a need for new and improved enclosed channel type suspension systems because of the lack of availability of such prior systems for use by different manufacturers.